


Dress Up

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dress Up, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. On a boring day, Susie brings over some old dress up clothes for the toons so they can use to play dress up. Bendy then gets a great idea to preform a play for the workers.





	Dress Up

The toons sighed lying down on the floor looking at the ceiling. "I'm bored." Boris sighed. Despite being toons, there were rare occasions where the toons would have boring days.

"Do you have plans on what we can do?" Alice asked.

Boris was about to say something, but closed his mouth and continued to look at the ceiling.

"Do you know any games we can play?" Bendy asked.

"No." Alice and Boris replied dully. Bendy sighed and the two kept on looking up at the ceiling.

"Bendy! Boris! Alice! Come here I have something to show you!" Joey yelled. The toons looked at each other, got up and went over to Joey's office.

"Yeah." The three toons said at the same time. They saw Susie in the office holding a big box.

"Hi Susie! What's that?" Alice asked.

Susie giggled. "Well my family and I we're cleaning out the basement of our house and I found some old costumes and clothes me and my siblings used to play dress up." Susie explained. "I came to ask Joey if I could give them to you guys so you can play dress up."

Alice's eyes sparkled. "Oh Susie, thank you!" She beamed hugging the actress.

"Your welcome." Susie replied. She handed the box to Alice and the toons opened it up seeing all the costumes inside.

"Boris. Alice. I know what we're going to do today." Bendy said. The other two toons smiled and nodded thinking the same thing.

The toons took the box to another room and went through it finding different hats, clothes and accessories. "Guys! Check it out!" Bendy yelled wearing a cowboy hat.

"Alright Boris! Your time is up!" Bendy acted with a western accent

Boris grabbed a similar cowboy hat, and replied with, "You'll have to catch me first, sheriff!" The two went after each other laughing at the fun their having. Alice went through the box and found a tiara and a princess gown. She smiled as she put the outfit on, twirling around to see the dress flow.

"I know you two are playing cowboys, but what about prince and princess." Alice suggested.

Bendy and Boris looked at each other. "Or how about the cowboy rescues the young maiden from the evil wolf outlaw!"

"Now that sounds like an episode!" Boris added.

Then Alice's halo glowed like she got an idea. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Why not instead of playing dress up for the fun, we dress up and perform a show for Henry and the other!" Alice explained.

"Alice! You're a genius!" Bendy cheered. "Let's do an old western play and perform it for everyone Saturday night!"

"I like that idea!" Boris added.

"So it's set in stone then. An old western play preformed by Bendy the dancing demon, Boris the wolf, and me, Alice Angel." The toon shared a laugh and went to get the rest of the props.

To make sure play goes well, they needed a few things from the art department to make the setting of the play. Henry dig through the closets and shelves and found paper and crayons for the toons to use. "Well here you go Bendy. What do you need all this for anyways?" He asked.

"You'll see Saturday night." Bendy said running off to find his siblings and leaving the animator scratching his head confused.

Alice and Boris were now in the break room writing the script for the play. "So should we add speaking or non speaking like in are cartoons?" Boris asked.

Alice thought long and hard. "Well Susie told me a lot about plays and they use lots of speaking, so we should add few lines." She explained.

"Hey guys." Susie said coming into the break room to get some coffee. Alice and Boris looked at each other and hid their scripts away.

"Hi Susie." Alice beamed with a smile.

"What are you guys doing?" Susie asked. She then saw the scripts on the floor and picked it up. "You guys doing a play."

Alice nodded. "Yes, but please keep it quiet till Saturday." She begged.

Susie motioned a zip on her lips and gave the toons the thumbs up. The toons replied back with their thumbs up and smile. The actress giggled and left the room with her coffee.

"Come on bro, we got to finish this before Saturday." Alice said.

Boris saluted picking up the papers. "On it sis!"

Through the rest of the week the toons prepared for their play on Saturday night practicing their lines, getting the background set up and their costumes ready. By Friday night the toons we're ready to perform for everyone tomorrow night.

Saturday night everyone was in the projector room waiting to see what the big event the toons had in store for them. Sammy, Grant and Thomas didn't want to be here, but we're convinced by Susie and Joey to stick around.

"I don't know why we have to be here?" Sammy asked facing his girlfriend.

Susie elbowed him in the arm. "Come on let's do it for Alice!" She whispered.

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Fine." Susie smiled and gave a kiss on Sammy's cheek.

The lights went off, showing the play was about to start. The lights faced a crayon drawn old west background; Bendy came by using a chair as a horse trotting it around. Then Alice came on the scene singing a cute song.

"Well how are you pretty lady?" Bendy asked in a country accent tipping his hat to Alice. Alice giggled at Bendy's compliment. Suddenly, Boris came by wearing a black cowboy hat and mask, pulling Alice away.

"Hey!" Bendy yelled. She rolled up his arms ready to punch Boris, but the wolf yawned and pushed Bendy away making him bounce off camera.

The studio laughed seeing the moment, but Joey smiled as tears appeared from his eyes. "My children are so talented." Joey squealed. Some workers who wanted to enjoy the show shushed him.

"I'm after you Outlaw Wolf!" Bendy yelled. Bendy chassed Boris around. Boris then tied Alice to a makeshift train track, and had his toy train headed for her. "Not so fast Boris!"

Boris laughed. The two toons pulled out their pistols and pointed them at one another. It was silent as they stared at one another, Boris pulled the trigger launching some ink at Bendy, but the little demon missed it, and shot his pistol at Boris, but nothing came out of it. The wolf laughed, but Bendy didn't seemed phased at all, out of the pistol was a hose of ink drenching Boris. Bendy came by and untied Alice before the toy train hit her.

"Oh Bendy thank you!" Alice cheered hugging Bendy.

"The End." The toons said giving a bow.

The studio clapped for the show, even Sammy and Grant enjoyed it. "You did amazing!" Susie shouted.

Sammy chuckled. "That was enjoyable."

"This was just like a Bendy cartoon!" Wally added.

Suddenly the lights came on above Joey and Henry's head, freaking the workers out as none of them touched the light. "That's not a bad idea Wally." Joey then faced his toons. "How would you guys feel if your play got made into an episode?"

The toons mouths dropped and in joy hugged their dad tight cheering yes and thank you to their father. Joey chuckled hugging his kids back.

"Well I got to get to work then!" Henry cheered.

"But you're off tomorrow." Bendy said.

Henry chuckled. "Not this artist!"


End file.
